


В шелковом шнурке

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol. The Beginning (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Сложные люди в сложной среде испытывают сложные чувства.И, что вполне логично, простых отношений из этого получиться не может.----Юст, много юста.---хэштег олегевгеньичоченьстыднохэштег слегкасоприкоснувшисьрукавамихэштег тетродотоксин





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Моей Музе, которая все-таки дотащила меня до конца этого текста, хотя я рыдала, блевала и кричала "Пустите, я больше не могу!"   
> Спасибо!  
> _____
> 
> Вообще-то, у этого текста было еще черновое название. "Пять раз, когда ОЕ играл в сапера, и один, когда проиграл".   
> А #тетродотоксин - потому что Сашенька - это адская рыбка фугу. 
> 
> Живите с этим. Смех продлевает жизнь, несмотря на такие вот тексты.
> 
> Кстати, спонсором нашего тлена во многом выступили два клипа:  
> этот https://youtu.be/euxbJrZp2GA  
> и ОСОБЕННО   
> этот https://youtu.be/wyLt-Es2c8M  
> Огромная благодарность авторам клипов. Я вообще очень сильно вдохновляюсь от видеоряда, это мое творческое топливо.

Шумели, обсуждали, пили — наливали щедро, и Саше долили до краев, и тот холодно, картонно улыбнувшись, опрокинул рюмку: похоже, не разобрал вовсе, что за напиток и как его пить.

Так же марионеточно он выпил еще трижды. Глаза заблестели, и в ответ на чье-то «Саш, а Саш», ответил неожиданно совсем пьяно «А?»

Меньшиков нахмурился, но в тот раз ничего не сказал. Так, отметил для себя. Поставил галочку пронаблюдать.

Пронаблюдал.

Видел, как, выложившись на спектакле, молодежь расслабляется, дурачится, пьет в буфете, а иногда и прямо в гримерной. Закусывают бутербродами, сыром, шоколадками, фруктами — чем попало, конечно, но закусывают. Все-таки уже не студенты.

И только Петров сидит, уставившись в стену, выпивает один за другим подсунутые ему стаканчики и ничего не ест.

На третий раз Меньшиков успел перехватить Сашу перед вечеринкой и строго сказал:

— Петров, алкоголь на голодный желудок вызывает язву, цирроз и горькие сожаления. Закусывай.

Саша метнул на него странный взгляд, сказал «Угу» и ушел в свой угол, где просидел весь вечер, будто выключенный. Пить снова пил, а есть — не ел. Меньшиков только губы поджал.

Он и сам знал, каково это — когда выкладываешься на сцене так, что расслабиться потом не выходит. И весь вечер колотит, и ночью не уснуть. Но он победил это еще лет в тридцать, научился управляться с нервным перенапряжением. И очень хотел сократить этот путь для Саши, пока тот не перегорел. Это случается мгновенно и неожиданно. А в Сашином случае — вероятность была неиллюзорная.

***

Заглянул в буфет. Веселье уже началось, а Петрова не было.

Пустой коридор театра был привычным каждой своей тенью. Шаги тонули в мягкости ковра, тишина была почти осязаема.

Он легонько постучал в дверь гримерной.

— Петров, ты там? Можно?

Показалось или ответили? Меньшиков повернул ручку.

Саша сидел на полу между вешалкой и стулом, заваленным одеждой. Было понятно, что он кое-как переоделся, а потом от усталости просто сполз по стене, да так и остался сидеть. Глаза закрыты, пальцы мелко вздрагивают на коленях.

Меньшиков подошел и присел на корточки рядом.

— Петров, с тобой все в порядке? — сердце билось часто и сильно, будто ему сейчас на сцену. — Саша?

— В порядке, — промычал тот сквозь зубы, но даже глаз не открыл.

За спиной скрипнула дверь, кто-то сунулся было: «Сашка! Ты тут? Чего не идешь?», но тут же ойкнул:

— Ой, Олевгенич, я это… Вы тоже присоединяйтесь к нам.

— Да-да, спасибо, — Меньшиков махнул рукой, даже не оборачиваясь. Вошедший понял правильно. Дверь закрылась.

По Сашиному виду было ясно, что многого сейчас не добьёшься.

— Петров, — он встал и включил свой строгий «организационный» тон, который использовал, в общем-то, не часто. Молодые актеры реагировали на него почти инстинктивно. Вот и Саша подобрался и открыл глаза — красные, слегка безумные. — Вставай и ко мне в кабинет.

Он развернулся и решительно пошел к двери. Боялся, Саша сейчас фыркнет, привычно огрызнется. Но тот встал и двинулся следом, медленно, как зомби.

В кабинете Меньшиков указал Саше на стул, открыл маленький холодильник и достал заботливо упакованный домашний ужин. Оценил размер порции и решил, что сам обойдется. Поставил перед Сашей. Тот посмотрел на коробочку с едой и вилку, похоже, не совсем понимая, что нужно делать.

— Петров, ешь. Тебе нужно перебороть это сейчас, иначе просто сломаешься. Ты должен научиться заботиться о себе, независимо от того, насколько тяжелый был спектакль и насколько ты выжат. Это твоя профессиональная обязанность, — он вычитывал доброжелательно и внешне спокойно, а сердце билось все сильнее, как будто от его слов зависела чья-то жизнь. Может быть, Сашина.

Саша снова посмотрел на еду и помотал головой.

— Ешь, говорю! Саша! Пожалуйста. Ну, что я должен тебя уговаривать, как ребенка, в самом деле?

— Олевгенич, я не могу, — выдавил Саша, глядя на еду.

И по лицу было понятно — не может.

Меньшиков тяжело вздохнул. Дал Бог заботу. «А ты не привязывайся, Олег, знаешь же свою слабость!» Да что теперь-то.

Он достал бутылку минеральной воды — из бара, не из холодильника. Не пить холодное — святое правило актера. Налил полный стакан.

Воду Саша выпил с жадностью и не отказался от второго стакана. Ну хотя бы так.

— Давай договоримся, Петров. После спектакля пьешь литр воды в течение получаса. Пока переодеваешься и снимаешь грим. И не хлещи виски стаканами, я тебя очень прошу. После воды — будет легче поесть.

Это была правда. Было заметно, что вода уже подействовала благотворно. Саша больше не выглядел так, будто его сейчас вывернет. Ну, и само собой, тут же нашел в себе силы спорить.

— Олег Евгеньич, спасибо за заботу, конечно, но я взрослый человек, не нужно надо мной трястись.

«Да я бы и рад, Саша. Я бы и рад».

Похоже, сейчас встанет и уйдет.

— Саша, постой… — Меньшиков протянул руку.

Это был просто жест, но как-то так вышло — прикоснулся.

На долю секунды замерли оба, а потом как в зеркале — Саша качнулся в сторону, уходя от прикосновения, а Меньшиков отдернул руку, будто обжегшись.

Нужно было либо дать ему уйти, либо быстро сказать что-то правильное. В голове вертелась какая-то ерунда, но он все-таки нашел это правильное:

— Расскажи, как отыграл сегодня?

Это был беспроигрышный вариант. Никогда молодой актер не отказался бы поговорить о спектакле — с ним. Впрочем, Саша и тут дернул хвостом.

— Сами же видели, Олег Евгеньевич, — пожал он плечами деланно равнодушно. — Не очень.

— Видеть-то я видел. Ты мне со своей стороны расскажи.

Спектакль прошел напряженно. Ощущение было такое, будто вот-вот произойдет что-то нехорошее: кто-то сорвется, забудет текст, провалит сцену. Ничего не случилось, но от тревожного озноба Меньшиков до сих пор не отделался полностью, поэтому обсудить с Сашей было даже кстати.

Он смотрел, как тот постепенно расслабляется в глубоком стуле, мягко стекает всем телом в удобную позу, и расслаблялся сам. Даже сердце замедлилось, и задышалось легче.

В кабинете горела только настольная лампа, рисуя четкий круг на столе, — а сидящих обволакивала полутьма. Глаза у Саши были слишком яркие и светлые, и вот их-то как раз видно было лучше всего, а все остальное рисовалось темными пятнами, чернильными расплывами.

-…Олег Евгеньич?

— Что?

— Я спросил, из зала все очень плохо было-то?

— Ах, прости. Задумался. Нет, не настолько плохо, думаю, никто не заметил.

— А вы — на то и вы, — засмеялся Саша, — чтобы все замечать. И как я позорюсь — тоже.

— Перестань, Петров. До позора тебе было еще очень далеко.

— Но не в ваших глазах, — Саша вдруг сказал это как-то… требовательно, что ли, заставляя инстинктивно оправдываться и искать отговорки.

«Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я считаю тебя хорошим актером? Лучшим? Ты так жадно ждешь моего одобрения, и почти никогда этого не показываешь».

Меньшиков искать отговорок не стал.

— Это был не лучший твой выход. Но таких — и гораздо худших — будет еще много. Но и блестящих, упоительных будет не меньше. Если не сгоришь прежде времени. Такова наша с тобой профессия, — он тут же почувствовал неловкость за эту последнюю фразу, в которой так пафосно и неуклюже попытался объединить их двоих в некое общее целое.

Но Саша ничего не заметил. Улыбнулся, расслабился. Видимо, Меньшиков подобрал правильный ответ: не стал уговаривать, успокаивать, льстить, ответил спокойно и строго.

Только так с Петровым и можно. Он будто бы все время ищет слабину, и если попадешься на покровительственном или заискивающем тоне — конец. Закроется, и прости прощай. Будь ты ему хоть трижды худрук и четырежды народный и заслуженный.

Меньшиков вдруг заметил, как Саша бросил короткий взгляд на еду и тут же отвел глаза. Ну наконец-то. Три стакана воды, час после спектакля, и главное — не дать за это время накидаться с ребятами.

— Ну что, поужинаешь со мной? — он встал и взял с холодильника еще приборы. — Разделим по-честному.

— Это не по-честному, — пробурчал Саша, глядя, как Меньшиков откладывает себе примерно треть. Но и возражать против ужина не стал.

— Еще как по-честному. Я старенький, мне много не надо.

— Олевгенич, ну вас! — Саша засмеялся и добавил на вторую тарелку, чтобы вышло примерно поровну.


	2. Chapter 2

Пользуясь почти беспомощным Сашиным состоянием после спектаклей, Меньшиков и в следующий раз постарался увести его из гримерки до того, как это сделает кто-то другой. Там всегда проходной двор, а в кабинет к нему в такое время уже никто не сунется.

Увел и после второго спектакля. И после третьего.

Он всякий раз боялся, что Саша не пойдет: с чего это вдруг он должен? Но Саша шел за ним, и от этого сердце горело и плавилось, и по венам текла раскаленная кровь.

Он изо всех сил отказывал себе в любой оценке ситуации. Все, что он делал, было для Саши и только для Саши. Ничего для себя самого. Но запретить сердцу гореть было нельзя.

В четвертый раз Меньшиков задержался в ложе после спектакля и пока развлек и ублажил всех высоких гостей, прошло минут сорок. Распрощавшись в фойе, он поторопился за кулисы. В гримерных Саши не было.

«Упустил».

Искать его буфете будет уже слишком. Саша не маленький ребенок, а худрук — не строгий папенька, чтобы погрозить пальцем и запретить праздновать в компании других актеров.

Он устало двинулся к себе. За поворотом коридора сердце сжалось, потом заторопилось снова.

Саша ждал его под кабинетом. Сидел на ковре у двери, сжимая в руках ополовиненную бутылку воды. Посмотрел снизу вверх.

— Я думал, вы уже не придете, — сказал совершенно без упрека. — Хотел уходить.

По позе было видно, насколько он выжат, и ушел бы, вероятно, еще нескоро. Так и сидел бы в пустом коридоре, обнимаясь с пластиковой бутылкой.

Меньшиков протянул ему руку.

— Ну, значит, славно, что не ушел, — он улыбнулся, и вышло даже вовсе не натянуто. Легко прикрывать одну эмоцию другой, если их выражения похожи.

Сердце горело, когда Саша сел на уже привычное место за столом, горело, когда принялся рассказывать о том, как игралось сегодня. Горело, когда пил прямо из бутылки, запрокидывая голову, и вздрагивало светлое горло.

— Олег Евгеньич, — спросил, облизнув влажные губы: — Я не понимаю, почему так тяжело, ну, после спектакля? Вам разве так же?

— Мне — нет. Что тебе сказать, Петров, мы с тобой очень, очень разные. Конечно, оба выкладываемся на сцене, но я совсем по-другому. Для меня это игра, настоящее удовольствие. Как играть в мяч с залом. А ты… как будто хочешь отдать залу не мяч, а всего себя. И это… — он пошевелил пальцами, стараясь сформулировать максимально осторожно: — это хорошо. Но так не должно быть каждый раз.

Саша вдруг встал и заходил по кабинету. Заговорил торопливо:

— Но если не так, тогда я просто не вижу смысла! Играть, вот это все! Зачем, если не ради этого ощущения?

«Вот это меня и беспокоит».

— Если вы говорите, что не должно быть каждый раз… А как вы понимаете, что вот сегодня — не нужно? — Саша резко замер перед ним, навис длинным вопросительным знаком. Меньшиков откинулся в кресле.

— Саша, пойми, я могу говорить тебе, что делать на сцене, но не могу говорить, как чувствовать. Это твое и только твое. Прости мне мою тревогу, — последнее прозвучало вдруг так интимно, что тишина, наступившая за этим, показалась ненормально тихой.

Саша смотрел на него сверху вниз — симметричным отражением того, как Меньшиков смотрел на него в коридоре, — явно хотел что-то сказать или спросить, уже набрал в грудь воздуха… А потом выдохнул и отошел. Сел на стул, положил руки на колени, как при дыхательной разминке.

— Мне все говорят это. «Сгоришь, Петров». Вот и вы. А если я только так могу… жить? Играть?

Меньшиков прикрыл глаза. Объяснить невозможно. Убедить невозможно. Когда человек играет всем собой, не оставляя ничего про запас, — остается только молча смотреть, как он пылает, и, по возможности, не выказывать тревоги, где не просили.

— Никто не знает, сгоришь ты или нет. И я не знаю. Если честно, и думать об этом — не мое дело. Это твоя жизнь, и я в ней никто, — солгал в каждой фразе, кроме последней, а смотри ж ты — получилось гладко. Немного обидно, зато по-честному — обидно для обоих.

Но вместо того, чтобы нахохлиться, Саша выпрямился, порывисто наклонился вперед.

— Вы не… никто! — слова были горячие, быстрые. — Олег Евгеньич, вы… ваше мнение… важно для меня.

Он смутился картонной фразы, снова вдвинулся в глубь стула, закрылся.

— Спасибо, Саша, — Меньшиков улыбнулся, борясь с желанием подойти и положить ему руку на плечо или потрепать по волосам. Встал. Уже предполагая ответ, спросил: — Ты есть-то будешь?

***

Меньшиков очень дорожил этим хрупким удовольствием побыть с Сашей наедине, но навязываться не собирался. Он заглядывал к гримерку, готовый к тому, что Саша скажет: «Олевгенич, я сегодня с ребятами». Но Саша так не говорил, и он всерьез начал опасаться, что тот почему-то считает их встречи своего рода повинностью. На Сашу, конечно, не похоже, но мало ли что могло взбрести в эту лохматую голову.

— Ты, если хочешь, иди, — сказал он и даже слегка подтолкнул Сашу в плечо вслед за уходящими по коридору Кемпо и Шляпиным.

Саша растерянно потоптался, а потом кивнул и пошел. Меньшиков смотрел ему в спину, пока все трое не скрылись на лестнице. Потер ладонью лицо, побрел к себе. Нужно было еще разобрать кое-какие бумаги.

Когда он поднял воспаленные глаза, на часах было начало первого. Тяжело откинувшись в кресле, он подумал, что нужно вызывать такси, но даже не потянулся за телефоном. Прикрыл глаза.

Вздрогнул — и похоже, проснулся, — от стука в дверь.

— Кто? — вопрос вышел нечеткий, челюсть слушалась плохо. Действительно, заснул.

— Это я, Олег Евгеньевич. Петров. Можно?

— Входи.

Не снится ли? Вроде бы нет.

Он быстро растер лицо обеими ладонями.

Саша втек в кабинет вместе с темнотой коридора, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Почему ты до сих пор здесь? Думал, вы ушли все давно.

— А вы почему до сих пор здесь? — парировал Саша немного нахальней, чем требовала ситуация. — Час ночи же.

— Заработался, мне положено. А тебе положено быть дома и спать сном праведника. Сном человека, которому завтра Гамлета играть.

— Сон праведника я не заслужил. А Гамлета — и так сыграю.

Меньшиков посмотрел на него пристально. Глаза туманные, влажные. Смотрит вроде как мимо.

— Петров. Да ты пьян.

— Да, немножко.

— Не немножко. Сколько ты выпил? — он не собирался этого спрашивать и вообще как-либо ввязываться в воспитательный процесс снова. Само вырвалось.

— Я не помню. Зато закусывал! — Саша вздернул подбородок, гордо помолчал и вдруг вспылил: — И зачем вам вообще знать, сколько я выпил? Выпил и выпил! Не ваше дело!

Замолчал, словно напуганный собственными словами.

— Разреши напомнить, — вкрадчиво произнес Меньшиков, — что это ты ко мне в час ночи явился. Поэтому изволь не орать в моем кабинете. Орать здесь могу только я.

Саша молчал, сверлил его странным расфокусированным взглядом, от которого пробирало холодком по загривку.

— Что на тебя нашло, Петров? — спросил Меньшиков уже более доброжелательно. — Хочешь чем-то поделиться? Садись тогда. Я налью воды.

Саша мрачно пошел к привычному стулу.

— Давай на диван.

Саша забился в угол, как бы желая отгородиться. Меньшиков протянул ему стакан.

— Ну, рассказывай.

— Я думал, вы ушли… А потом выходим с ребятами, а у вас — свет. Ну они… домой… А я. А я вернулся. К вам.

Меньшиков подумал о том, какая насмешка — и Сашин визит, и эти слова, которые отзываются звоном у него в груди. Поймал себя на том, что мнет воротник льняной рубашки, опустил руку.

— Зачем же ты вернулся?

— Я… я не знаю. Сказать, что…

— Что?

Саша откинулся на спинку, и было очень похоже, что сейчас заснет.

— Ну, что же? — вышло нетерпеливо и жадно.

— Я надоел вам, Олевгенич, я знаю… Надоел… Извините. Я приходить больше не буду. Ужины ваши… съедаю.

Меньшиков хмыкнул. Это было бы забавно, если бы не было так тоскливо. Он сел на диван рядом с Сашей. Тот не отодвинулся.

— Саша, приходи, когда хочешь. Ты мне… никогда не надоешь.

Слишком сильная фраза. Нельзя так, нельзя. Но как же хотелось ее произнести. Тем более, Саша — вон уже и спит почти.

Он поднял руку и едва ощутимо погладил Сашину ладонь. Саша вдруг открыл глаза и посмотрел на него неожиданно трезво.

— Обещаете? — произнес он совершенно четко и улыбнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Уже на утреннем прогоне «Гамлета» стало ясно, что с Сашей совсем не хорошо. Казалось бы, после выпитого накануне он должен быть вялым, но вместо этого был ненормально возбужден — ненормально даже для себя. Издергался и издергал остальных актеров, которые легко подхватили этот вялотекущий нервный срыв, и в результате репетиция гудела, как натянутая тетива, и совсем не в положительном смысле.

После такого Меньшиков решил на спектакль не идти. Трижды переменил мнение в течение дня. Снова вернулся к намерению не идти. Малодушно, да. Но ему было не столько страшно за спектакль, сколько почти физически больно смотреть, как Саша бесится, будто запертый в собственной коже.

За час до спектакля он вошел в гримерку. Там было людно: гримировали весь состав «Гамлета». Саша уже переоделся и ждал своей очереди. Очень бледный. Плохо.

— Петров, ты свободен пока? Пойдем на минутку.

В коридорах перед спектаклем тоже было не уединиться: носились работники сцены, костюмеры и ассистенты. Меньшиков прикинул время и повел Сашу прямиком в кабинет. Минут пятнадцать у них есть.

Закрыл дверь. Саша тут же привалился к стене. В теплом вечернем свете из окна он не казался таким бледным, как под нейтральными лампами гримерки, но Меньшиков чувствовал характерные признаки: Саша будто вибрировал нехорошей опасной дрожью.

— Поговоришь со мной? — спросил он, садясь на край стола. Садиться в кресло, раз Саша стоит, не хотелось.

— Нет.

— То, что сейчас происходит — это нормально. Так бывает.

— Как, как бывает, Олег Евгеньевич?! Что трясет перед спектаклем?! Конечно, бывает! Знаю и так! Ради чего вы меня сюда привели?! — Саша будто кинуться на него хотел, даже дернулся вперед. Меньшиков не позволил себе отклониться.

— Бывает, что не можешь этого контролировать. Но нужно научиться спускать пар. Здесь спокойно, никого нет. Времени достаточно. Попробуй сделать что-то, от чего тебе бы стало легче.

Саша попробовал засунуть руки в карманы, но карманов в сценических штанах не было. Сложил их на груди, демонстративно показывая, что следовать совету не торопится.

— И что же, например?

Меньшикову захотелось подойти и тряхнуть его за шиворот, просто чтобы тон сбавил.

— Например… У всех разное. Покричи, подыши, я не знаю…

— Даже вы не знаете, — выплюнул Саша. — Даже вы. Я пойду, Олег Евгеньевич.

— Петров! Не смей уходить. Хотя бы попробуй!

— Не поможет! — Саша заорал так, что на виске у него налилась вена. — Что мне пробовать, я знаю!

Замолчал так же внезапно и добавил уже тихо:

— Я пойду, Олег Евгеньевич. Вы на спектакль можете не приходить. Я справлюсь.

***

Не справился.

Раздосадованный неуспехом своей психологической помощи и Сашиной вспышкой, Меньшиков последовал решению и к началу спектакля не явился. Высоких гостей, о которых ему всегда звонили заранее, сегодня не намечалось, вот и отлично. Можно и вовсе не ходить.

Однако к концу второго акта стало ясно, что пойти следует: успокоиться и отвлечься не получалось, он бессмысленно листал новый сценарий и даже не понимал его.

Не пошел за кулисы, где его увидели бы между актами, а сразу поднялся в свою ложу. Сел с краю, чтобы со сцены было не слишком видно.

Подтвердились худшие опасения. Саша играл катастрофически слабо, так, как от него и ожидать-то было трудно. Вместо живого, смешного и страшного Гамлета выходило что-то невразумительное, какая-то школьная постановка.

Сложно было описать, что же пошло не так, и даже опираясь на свой опыт, Меньшиков не описывал такие вещи словами. Просто не было в Сашиной игре чего-то самого важного, исчезла вся достоверность принца Датского, осталась пустая шелуха слов и жестов.

Другие актеры вытягивали пьесу, как могли. Но на Гамлете держалось все, и все рассыпалось в труху еще до «Быть иль не быть». А сам центральный монолог прозвучал так вымученно, что после него Меньшиков все-таки вышел из ложи и побрел в кабинет, совершенно больной от тоски.

Даже полный провал спектакля не был катастрофой: все-таки не премьера, конец сезона. То, чего Меньшиков боялся, с самим спектаклем не было связано никак. Мучительно было признаваться себе в том, что боялся он, прежде всего, что Саша перестанет ему доверять, и лишь во вторую очередь — за самого Сашу.

«Стыдно, Олег Евгеньич, стыдно».

Да, было стыдно и страшно. Разочарованный беспомощностью худрука, Саша больше не придет обсуждать постановку, не будет смеяться его шуткам, не разделит с ним ужин. Уже до спектакля было понятно, что где-то Меньшиков ошибся, что-то сделал не так или упустил какую-то важную вещь, упустил Сашу — самое драгоценное, что есть у него в театре.

Он прилег на диван, не выключая света, прикрыл глаза сгибом локтя и пролежал так до характерного шума в коридорах, означавшего конец спектакля. Теперь нужно выйти. Это его обязанность. Игнорировать ее нельзя.

В гримерной было тягостно тихо. Все переодевались в угрюмом молчании, только в углу рыдала Офелия-Асмус. Он не стал утешать. Как раз то, что она плачет — очень хорошо. Это и есть тот выброс, разрядка, которой Саша все никак не научится. После провалов — плакать и бить вещи совершенно нормально.

Он обвел взглядом актеров. Саши не было. Но где он, спрашивать не пришлось.

— Ушел сразу, как переоделся. — И Лаэрт-Кемпо швырнул камзол и рубаху так злобно, что вслед за ними с вешалки упал еще ворох одежды.

Меньшиков посмотрел на Миронова. Клавдий уже переоделся и стер грим.

— Кое-как дотянули, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос.

— Дотянули — и слава Богу, — сказал Меньшиков и улыбнулся ободряюще всем и никому конкретно. Асмус всхлипнула. Кемпо мрачно рылся в одежде. — Всякое бывает.

— Всякое бывает, — эхом поддержал его Миронов. Опытным актерам провалы даются легче. По крайней мере, они смиряются с их периодической неизбежностью.

Сашу он нашел в пустом мужском туалете. Тот умывался холодной водой, разливая на пол, на туфли, на свитер.

Меньшиков прислонился плечом к дверному косяку и терпеливо ждал, пока Саша его заметит. Но воды на полу становилось все больше, и он аккуратно позвал:

— Петров.

Саша не вздрогнул. Он знал, что худрук здесь. Просто разговаривать не хотел.

— Петров, хватит, ты затопишь первый этаж, — попробовал он пошутить, но в ответ не получил ни звука. Впрочем, Саша выключил воду и теперь смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале. Глаза у него были красные и нос был красный.

— Я знаю, что не тот момент, чтобы говорить, — Меньшиков тщательно подбирал слова, подбирал тон, будто подкрадываясь к испуганному животному. — Но ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, чтобы просто отдохнуть.

«Пожалуйста, не психуй. Пожалуйста».

Саша медленно повернулся и посмотрел на него. Голубые глаза в красной обводке выглядели не просто странно — дико. Отряхнул руки и отошел от умывальника. В дверном проеме они столкнулись плечами, и Меньшиков инстинктивно схватил его за руку. Ладонь был ледяная.

— Саша, ты слышишь меня? Приходи, — вышло едва не умоляюще.

Тот молча вырвал руку и вышел, не оглядываясь.

Нехорошее подозрение нагнало Меньшикова посреди коридора, и он со всех ног бросился вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Выбежал из дверей Новой сцены в вечерний Никитский переулок. Так и есть — Саша садился в машину.

— Петров, стой, — стекло было опущено, и Меньшиков облокотился обеими руками, не давая Саше уехать.

— Что еще? — мрачно спросил тот, вставляя ключ в зажигание.

— Тебе сейчас за руль не нужно, нельзя. Такси вызови. Хочешь, я вызову? — он чувствовал, как бессмысленно и даже, может быть, жалко мельтешит. А и наплевать.

— Я не пил, — ровно сообщил Саша. В такой близости Меньшиковым владело странное ощущение: будто их разделяет толстое невидимое стекло.

— Знаю. Не поэтому. Посмотри на свои руки.

Руки действительно дрожали. Левой Саша уже вцепился в руль, чтобы унять тремор, но правая была свободна и выдавала его полностью.

— Руки как руки, — сказал он так же ровно и убрал ладонь вниз, ближе к рычагу переключения передач. Значит, понимает.

Меньшиков на секунду закрыл глаза. А черт с ним, пусть хоть ненавидит, зато будет живой и здоровый. Он стремительно наклонился вперед, в машину, перегнулся через Сашу и на долю секунду почувствовал на своей шее его теплое дыхание. Быстро выдернул ключи из зажигания и попятился, отступая от машины.

— Отдайте!

— Нет, пока не возьмешь себя в руки. Идем, посидишь немного, успокоишься, потом поедешь. А лучше — все-таки вызовешь себе такси.

Саша вышел из машины и сделал два шага, угрожающе сжав кулаки.

— Отдайте сейчас же. Я вам не ребенок. Могу идти и ехать, куда и когда хочу.

Меньшиков крепко зажал ключи в руке и отступил на шаг. Они оба стояли на проезжей части, но переулок глухим вечером был пуст и тих.

— Надеюсь, ты не решишь драться за это право с человеком в два раза тебя старше? — шутки шутками, но Меньшиков не был в этом уверен. Саша выглядел не совсем вменяемым, хотя вел себя даже нехарактерно спокойно. — Отойди от машины, я закрою, и пойдем ко мне.

Саша сверлил его таким взглядом, что грудь словно льдом сковало. «Плевать, — мысленно повторил себе Меньшиков. — Пусть хоть голову мне откусит.»

Напряженное молчание затягивалось.

Но Саша вдруг прищурился, будто решал что-то, сжал зубы — и отступил. Прошел мимо, к дверям театра, позволив Меньшикову поднять стекло и закрыть машину. Нагнал тот его уже на втором этаже.

В кабинете Меньшиков не стал зажигать свет, решив, что Саше так будет комфортнее. Большую часть кабинета освещал уличный фонарь прямо напротив окна, поэтому света было достаточно.

Саша остановился у двери, как и в прошлый, неудачный раз, до спектакля. Меньшиков хотел было предложить ему сесть, но сдержался. Сам тоже остался стоять.

— Ну? — спросил Саша напряженно.

— Что — ну?

— Зачем вы мне опять сюда привели? Чего вы от меня хотите? — и вдруг сорвался на крик: — Чего! Вы! Хотите!

Нужно как-то унять этот вулкан страстей.

— Хочу, чтобы ты научился работать с напряжением, иначе ничего у тебя с актерской карьерой не выйдет.

— А может, я просто бездарный актер?! Если у меня не выходит то, что другие умеют сразу?

— Саша, никто не умеет этого сразу, все учатся. К таланту это не имеет никакого отношения, — он старался говорить очень спокойно, не позволяя себе раздражаться. Что-то в Саше сейчас шло катастрофически не так, как следует, и нужно было исправлять ситуацию, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Так почему никто не научил меня этому раньше? Почему вы меня этому не научили? Великий, всезнающий Меньшиков! Вы всеми способами изображаете, что знаете меня, что знаете, что у меня внутри! Но это ложь! Вы ничего обо мне не знаете! И ваши методы не работают! Что там? Плакать? Кричать? — Саша захлебывался словами, сгибаясь в судороге крика, пальцы скрючились, как когти. — Может, еще бить посуду?!

Он в два шага оказался у полок с книгами и схватил оттуда что-то. Меньшиков в темноте не разобрал, что.

Стремительно, коротко замахнувшись, Саша выбросил руку вперед. Раздался глухой хлопок, и от противоположной стены брызнули осколки. Один ударил Меньшикова по щеке.

Маска. Это была Маска Трагедии, глиняная, ручной работы. Настя подарила.

Наступила тишина.

Было очень хорошо слышно, как тикают часы на полке.

Саша всхлипнул, пошатнулся, сделал неловкий шаг. Опустился на колени и принялся собирать глиняные черепки. В свете фонаря видны были только самые крупные.

Меньшиков потер пальцами оцарапанную щеку и наклонился вперед, прислушиваясь. Саша что-то шептал.

— Извините. Пожалуйста. Я не хотел. Простите меня, Олег Евгеньич, — шепот был такой же рваный, как давешний крик. — Простите. Я исправлю…

Меньшиков опустился на колени рядом и удержал его руки. Осторожно отобрал осколки, которые Саша не сразу отдал, прижимая к свитеру обеими ладонями.

— Я исправлю, Олег Евгеньич…

— Саша, все в порядке. Успокойся, — он отложил черепки к стене, отряхнул ладони о брюки. Снова взял Сашу за руки и принялся аккуратно разминать запястья. Саша не поднимал глаз и сложно было понять, плачет ли он беззвучно или просто тяжело дышит.

Руки у него все еще были холодные, несмотря на то, что в кабинете было тепло, да и на улице стоял мягкий поздне-майский вечер.

Меньшиков всем телом ощущал Сашу рядом с собой, и от этого у него снова неоправданно сильно билось сердце — гораздо сильнее, чем минуту назад, когда Саша кричал ему несправедливые и жестокие слова.

Впрочем, такие ли несправедливые?

Он видел всякое, но прямо сейчас был беспомощен и растерян рядом со своим сокровищем. Хотел бы обнять — но нельзя, а главное — не поможет.

— Саша, — тихо заговорил он, подбирая слова, — Саша, пожалуйста, прости, что я не могу помочь тебе по-настоящему. Не могу погасить то, что жжет тебя изнутри. Я даже не знаю, хочу ли. А вдруг после этого ты перестанешь играть? И что мне тогда останется?

— Вам останутся другие актеры, — отозвался Саша еле слышно.

— Да. Но они — не ты.

Молчание.

— Все пройдет. Поверь мне. Это больно, но это пройдет.

— Мне кажется, я не могу больше играть, — шепот был все еще такой тихий, что его было трудно разобрать даже за тиканьем часов. — Я сгорел, сгорел, как все и говорили.

— Нет! — Меньшиков сказал это так уверенно, что и сам себе удивился. — Ты не сгорел. Это кризис, нормальное дело, Саша. Вот так оно и бывает.

Страх едва позволял дышать. А вдруг Саша действительно сгорел — уже? Так быстро? Тогда конец. За этим больше не будет ни ролей, ни разговоров, ничего. Он просто исчезнет из жизни театра и из жизни художественного руководителя — как не было.

Меньшиков сжал Сашины ладони.

— Ты не сгорел, — повторил он твердо. — Я точно знаю, что это не так.

Вот сейчас Саша мог бы с полным правом упрекнуть его в том, в чем упрекал чуть раньше: в самоуверенной имитации всепонимания. Но Саша молчал, опустив голову.

— Не сдавайся. Кризисы случаются у каждого актера. Я понимаю, это кошмарное чувство, когда кажется, что кричишь немым горлом, и зал тебя больше не слышит, — он страстно надеялся, что строит нужные фразы, что правильно описывает ощущение. — И кажется, что это навсегда. Но это не так. Клянусь тебе, это не так.

Саша судорожно втянул воздух, выдохнул… А потом вдруг уткнулся Меньшикову в плечо.

— Простите меня, Олег Евгеньевич.

Меньшиков бережно обнял его за плечи одной рукой.

— Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо, клянусь тебе, Саша, — прошептал он в светлую макушку. И вдруг почувствовал, как Саша потянул вверх их все еще соединенные ладони. И ощутил легкое прикосновение губ к своим пальцам.

Часы сказали последнее «так» и замолчали.


	4. Chapter 4

Ни на следующий день, ни через день они не виделись. Меньшиков дал время Саше и, что было не менее важно, — дал его себе. После вечерней сцены, после разбитой маски он жил немного как в тумане, то и дело усилием воли приводя в порядок мысли, которые тут же снова пытались подернуться дымкой.

Он так и не решил, считать ли ощущение Сашиных губ на своих пальцах настоящим, произошедшим в реальном мире, а не в собственной голове. В тот момент ощущение это было — реальнее некуда, но — короткое и почти невесомое — стало мгновенно стираться, истончаться, исчезать. И вот теперь он уже не был уверен, случилось ли оно на самом деле.

Сердце ныло от желания верить, мозг сопротивлялся самой возможности. Саша — не тот человек, который мог бы… Который бы захотел…

Фразы повисали в воздухе, неоконченные, жалкие, как сдувшиеся воздушные шары, и раздраженный собственной слабостью, Меньшиков садился за работу: читал присланные авторами пьесы, делал пометки в ролях, занимался театральной бухгалтерией, отвечал на письма. Это в какой-то степени занимало голову и позволяло с минимальными потерями пережить странное подвешенное состояние, в котором он сам себя оставил.

В среду утром он прогнал «1900» в пустом зале Основной сцены. Строго говоря, это было необязательно: он играл моноспектакль… сколько уже? Десять лет? Похоже на то. Однако он чувствовал себя таким невнимательным, разбитым на сто осколков, что решил воспользоваться этой своего рода медитацией для того, чтобы собраться в некое подобие цельного человека.

Работа на сцене всегда помогала. К середине репетиции стало гораздо легче, дымка почти исчезла.

Уже произнося предпоследний монолог, он услышал, как кто-то вошел в бархатно-темный зал: раздался приглушенный звук закрывающейся двери, шаги — очень тихие, скрип кресла в последних рядах. Будто в предвкушении, чаще забилось сердце.

Да ради Бога, зашел кто-то — и пускай! Не возбраняется, если не мешает актерам. Но какое-то сладкое и болезненное чувство протянулось через грудь, в горло, коснулось языка… Он едва не сбился, но сделал долгую паузу, собрался снова — и закончил пьесу, как полагается. Возможно, чуть сильнее, чем обычно. Чуть эмоциональнее.

За последней репликой услышал, как снова скрипнуло кресло и раздались шаги. Невидимый зритель уходил. Он попытался рассмотреть, кто это, но дальний конец зала контрастировал глубокой темнотой с хорошо освещенной сценой. Тогда он решился и спросил:

— Петров, ты? — и тут же прикусил губу: да не он это, не он, глупости какие.

Но человек замер у самой двери: затихли шаги, а дверь не открылась.

— Извините, я не хотел мешать, Олег Евгеньевич.

Сердце прыгнуло.

— Ты не помешал, — и чуть помедлив, добавил: — Мне приятно, что ты зашел.

Раздались шаги, уже не такие крадущиеся, и Саша вошел в круг света. Остановился слева у края сцены.

— Я… — он помялся, поднял яркие глаза: — даже не знаю… Просто решил заглянуть. Вечером будет переполнено.

«1900» всегда собирал полные залы.

Меньшиков продолжал молча смотреть на него сверху вниз, с какой-то упоительной обреченностью чувствуя, как вся его медитация катится псу под хвост.

Саша задорно задрал подбородок и улыбнулся во весь рот.

— Редко удается подсмотреть репетицию самого Меньшикова. Мне повезло.

Ощущая себя странно счастливым, Меньшиков присел на корточки у края авансцены.

— Так уж и повезло, — вернул он улыбку. — Не большое-то счастье.

— Большое, — вдруг посерьезнев, возразил Саша. — Это как узнать о вас… что-то очень личное.

Он смутился, краска пошла заливать шею и щеки, а Меньшиков, не выдержав, протянул вниз руку и коснулся пальцами его волос. Он до головокружения любил смотреть, как Саша краснеет.

Саша сделал два странных, взаимоисключающих движения: сначала качнулся в сторону, и тут же, словно передумав, ласковым котом боднул руку Меньшикова. Было до смешного похоже.

Поставленные ершиком волосы жестковато кололись под пальцами — совсем не кошачья шерстка, — но все же ощущение было долгожданным и бесконечным приятным. Переполняясь болезненной нежностью, Меньшиков нехотя убрал руку.

Саша поднял глаза.

Он смотрел внимательно, изучал Меньшикова, и тому показалось, что его раздевают до скелета. Живой и требовательный, взгляд Саши приковывал ноги к доскам сцены.

Потом Саша улыбнулся.

— Ну, я хотел пожелать вам ни пуха вечером.

— К черту, Петров, к черту.

Меньшиков еще не успел встать на ноги, а Саша уже растворился в темноте зала. Мягко стукнула тяжелая дверь.

***

Вечером Меньшиков отыграл ярко и сильно. Казалось, зал говорил с ним, отвечал потоками теплой энергии, и его приподнимало на этих потоках, как в счастливых снах. Играть было легко. И после спектакля, возвращаясь с охапкой цветов в гримерную, он хотел одного: каким-то магическим образом передать Саше это ощущение легкости, теплого контакта с залом. Вернуть ему возможность играть или дать новую — лучше, легче, приятней. Можно было бы сказать — свободней, но нет — Саша играл свободно, просто он свободно сжигал свои силы, вместо того, чтобы свободно брать их от зрителя.

Он свалил цветы на диванчик, принялся стирать грим и переодеваться. К воодушевлению примешалась горечь — и когда только успела? — о том, что нельзя, не выйдет вот так взять и отдать свои эмоции тому, кто в них нуждается больше. Тому, о ком заботишься.

Меньшиков потер лицо руками. Ладно, ладно. Сегодня утром Саша был почти обычным собой. Все постепенно наладится, и он сам найдет эти живительные потоки.

Просто… просто хочется сократить ему этот путь.

Можно же немного помочь? Подтолкнуть?

«Если ты здесь, зайди ко мне», — набрал он сообщение торопливо, чтобы не передумать.

«Я уже дома», — мигнуло через секунду. И еще через секунду: — «Могу приехать».

В пальцы снова кольнуло предвкушением, но Меньшиков сдержался.

«Не надо, отдыхай. Спокойной ночи».

«И вам, Олег Евгеньевич».

Он покружил без особой цели по театру: прошелся по опустевшим коридорам, зашел за кулисы Новой сцены. Ничто не мешало ему быть счастливым. Что-то мешало быть спокойным.

Заглянул в пустую костюмерную, где висели наряды из Гамлета. Провел рукой по ряду вешалок, остановился на Сашиной короткой куртке. Наклонился, втянул носом запах… и едва не фыркнул разочарованно — уже стирали. Теперь пахло порошком, а совсем не Сашей.

Вдруг понял, что ведет себя по меньшей мере странно. Поморщился. «Возьми себя в руки, Олег. Что за ерунда?» Достал из кармана телефон.

— Настя, я уже еду. Скоро буду.

***

Дома были предусмотрительно наполнены водой сразу несколько ваз — по две-три в каждой комнате, и засыпал он под запах роз и тюльпанов.

Может быть, от аромата цветов, может, от сценических эмоций сны были яркие и сочные, как в детстве. Но совсем не такие невинные. Саша был в них размыто-сияющий, всегда как бы против света, касался прохладными пальцами его лба и говорил: «Я горю тобой. Горю. Тобой». Слышать это было невыносимо — больно, и прекрасно. Он задыхался, почти плакал, протягивая руки к сияющей фигуре, а коснуться не мог. Но Саша сам наклонился к нему, превращаясь в совершенно нечеловеческий свет, и губы легли на губы, и колени ослабли.

Проснулся, так же задыхаясь, со спазмом горла, на влажной от пота подушке. Тело мягко тлело от возбуждения.

Протянул руку к телефону — два часа ночи. Спал всего-то часа полтора. Тонкая полоса света под дверью говорила, что Настя еще не легла — как обычно, работает над чем-то в кабинете.

Когда он поцеловал ее в шею, она отозвалась благосклонным мурчанием:

— Сейчас, Олеженька, я заканчиваю… Две минуты…

— Полторы, — заторговался он, перебирая губами теплое место за ухом и краешек волос.

— Тогда не мешай, — она протянула руку назад и легонько ущипнула его за кончик носа. — Жди.

— Жду, — прошептал послушно.

Заснул он уставший, опустошенный и расслабленный — и проспал до самого утра без всяких, слава Богу, сновидений. А утром ночное размылось, ушло, и только дальним эхом иногда в голове звучал Сашин голос: «Горю… Тобой…»


	5. Chapter 5

Меньшиков намеренно Сашу к себе не звал и даже старался не сталкиваться с ним в коридорах. Но по мере того, как приближалось #зановородиться, тревожился все сильнее. В конце концов, это была его обязанность — пусть и не он режиссировал шоу — поддержать Сашу в сложный момент. Да хотя бы встретиться и узнать, в каком он состоянии.

«Ты сейчас в театре?»

«Да. Подойти?»

«На Основную».

Репетиции уже закончились, обе сцены были свободны, но Меньшиков выбрал ту, где Саша будет играть завтра.

Пришел первым, прошелся между рядами, поднялся на сцену и лег — прямо спиной на доски. Долго смотрел вверх, на переплетение тросов, складки занавеса, пока не услышал шаги. Не вставая, помахал рукой.

Судя по звуку, Саша выжался на руках и вспрыгнул на сцену. Возник над Меньшиковым, глядя на него сверху.

— Олевгенич, у вас все в порядке?

— Все отлично, Петров. Приляг.

— Что?

— Рекомендую, — и он похлопал рукой по доскам.

Саша лег рядом и тоже посмотрел вверх.

— Все иначе, да? С этого ракурса.

Саша молчал, разглядывая тросы и уходящий в сумрак потолок.

— Пустой зал — всегда магия, — продолжил Меньшиков, слегка улыбнувшись. — Только в пустом зале по-настоящему понимаешь, что здесь возможно все.

Саша хмыкнул, но прозвучало это скорее одобрительно, мол, давайте, Олег Евгеньевич, рассказывайте, а я послушаю.

Рассказывать было особенно нечего. Все, что он хотел бы сказать, звучало слишком романтично или черезчур пафосно даже в его собственной голове. Поэтому он просто спросил:

— Что ты чувствуешь?

Саша молчал несколько секунд, прежде, чем ответить.

— Тишину. Покой. Угол доски под правым плечом, — он снова помолчал. — А вы?

— Силу.

— «Почувствуй Силу, Люк», — тихо засмеялся Саша.

Меньшиков пытался сформулировать то, что хотел сказать.

— Извините, я не буду перебивать, — Саша по-своему понял его молчание. — Расскажите про силу.

— Выходя на сцену, я ничего не боюсь. Как человек, который очень хорошо умеет плавать, не боится воды. Лежа на поверхности, он знает, что под ним метры и метры — может быть, высота десятиэтажного дома. Но это его не пугает.

— Однако люди тонут. Даже те, кто не боится.

— Да, но это не связанные между собой вещи. Утонуть может каждый. Но только тот, кто не боится, входя в воду, ощущает радость и… доверие.

Они помолчали пару минут. Первым нарушил молчание Саша:

— И что же, у вас так было всегда?

Вот тут настал момент солгать и сказать «нет». Но Меньшиков не смог. Только не Саше.

— Я хотел бы сказать, — признался он, — что научился этому, но это будет ложью. Силу и помощь от сцены я чувствовал с самого начала. Но я точно знаю, что другие учатся.

— И мне нужно научиться, — не совсем вопрос, но все же Саша обращался к нему за поддержкой.

— Да. Ты должен настроить со сценой такие отношения, чтобы она всегда была твоей поддержкой. Зал, зрители… — это хорошо, и от них можно получить мощный заряд энергии. Но можно и не получить! Ты сам знаешь, как это иногда бывает.

— Знаю, — согласился Саша.

— Вот. А ты должен входить на сцену, как домой, где сами стены — твоя защита и поддержка.

— Но мы играем в разных местах, в разных театрах…

— Это не важно! Любая сцена — твоя! — получилось искренне и, может быть, немного слишком патетично. Слишком яркий аккорд в спокойном разговоре.

Дальше они просто лежали в тишине, глядя вверх, и Меньшиков чувствовал одновременно и надежность сцены под спиной, и Сашину… зыбкость. Будто сейчас исчезнет.

Он подвинул руку так, чтобы ладони соприкоснулись — даже не кожей к коже, а теплом к теплу. Саша еле заметно напрягся, но руки все-таки не убрал.

Показалось, что кто-то включил вращение поворотного круга, потому что потолок над ними качнулся и поплыл.

***

На следующий вечер он хотел было уехать домой, чтобы переключиться и не думать о том, как Саша справляется с даже в нормальном состоянии изматывающим шоу. Однако почему-то задержался, занимаясь то тем, то этим, потом задержался еще, и в конце концов стук в дверь выдернул его из просмотра какого-то уже -надцатого по счету интервью с английскими актерами. Он вынул из уха наушник и прислушался. Стук повторился.

— Да?

— Олег Евгеньич. Это Петров.

— Заходи! — решительно захлопнул ноутбук и на несколько секунд ослеп — в кабинете оказалось совсем темно, задернутые шторы не пропускали свет фонаря.

Саша, видимо, тоже ослеп после полуосвещенного коридора, поэтому нерешительно перетаптывался у двери.

— Который час? — спросил Меньшиков, нашаривая пальцами выключатель настольной лампы. Свет лег на стол нешироким кругом.

— Почти десять, — у Саши в руках была полная бутылка воды — похоже, что для отвода глаз, потому что Меньшиков нюхом уловил слабый запах алкоголя.

— Подождите, Олевгенич! — Саша поднял руку, как бы запрещая ему говорить, хотя тот и не собирался. — Я хорошо сыграл. Хорошо. Нормально. Нет. Хорошо!

Меньшиков встал и вышел из-за стола.

Переполненный эмоциями, Саша качнулся в его сторону — на мгновение даже показалось, что падает. Меньшиков быстро шагнул вперед и подхватил его в объятия.

— Хорошо сыграл, вот честно, — заторопился Саша, тепло шепча ему в ухо. — Я не думал, что получится с первого раза, но еще до спектакля ходил на сцену, как вы говорили, и лежал, думал, пытался поймать это ощущение… Сложно! Но вроде как что-то такое…

Он вдруг и сам обнял Меньшикова — порывисто и крепко.

— Я научусь… Вы не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста. Вы говорили же, что все будет хорошо. Вот сегодня все и было хорошо. Наверное, не лучший мой выход. Но я… я в порядке! Так здорово! Не смотрите, что я пил, — вдруг дернулся он, пытаясь отстраниться, но Меньшиков не собирался отпускать так просто и только прижал понадежнее. — Я ел фрукты, ну и что, что немного…

Держать его в объятиях было странно. Он снова вибрировал от эмоций, на этот раз — не нездорово, не опасно, но все-таки где-то на грани истерики. Лихорадочный шепот бился у изгиба шеи, как мотылек, щекотал, ласкал короткими толчками. Меньшиков прикрыл глаза, вдохнул Сашин запах — все вперемешку: немного алкоголя, туалетной воды, пота, сигарет. Положил правую руку ему на затылок, погладил легонько.

Саша замолчал, и непонятно было — насторожился или наоборот расслабился.

— Я рад за тебя, Саша, — Меньшиков тоже шептал, потому что любое громкое слово разломило бы это момент, растоптало бы его. — Спасибо, что ты… пришел ко мне.

— К кому бы я еще мог прийти? — Саша качнулся, потерся щекой о его воротник.

— Ну… — усмехнулся Меньшиков, старательно пытаясь дышать ровно, — много, к кому, наверное.

Саша замотал головой так, что чуть не ударил его в скулу.

— Я ни к кому не хочу. Ни к кому, кроме вас, не хочу, — прижался сильнее, и горячий шепот, струившийся под воротник, вдруг превратился в поцелуй. Совершенно отчетливо, ни с чем не спутаешь, Саша прижался губами к изгибу шеи.

Меньшиков проглотил — продышал — стон. Зато слишком сильно сжал пальцами светлый затылок, и Саша будто очнулся. Замер напряженно, заторопился высвободиться, и на этот раз Меньшиков его все-таки отпустил — уж слишком очевидным было это желание отойти, отъединиться.

«Пожалел», — горько улыбнулся он. — «Ну, собственно, это правильно. Странно было бы, если бы не пожалел».

Но пожалел или нет, а уходить Саша не спешил. Стоял перед ним и что-то там думал свое, напряженное, звенящее. Вдруг отставил на стол бутылку, которую все еще сжимал в руках. Она вроде бы встала, но потом покачнулась и начала падать со стола — медленно, показалось Меньшикову, так медленно, что поймать можно запросто.

Он дернулся к столу, протянул руку и вдруг почувствовал, как Саша перехватывает его, тянет на себя. Прижимается губами к губам.

Бутылка упала и покатилась под стол.

Они стояли вплотную, оба не дыша так старательно, будто от этого зависела их судьба. Саша держал Меньшикова за плечи, и уже по ладоням было понятно, что сейчас отпустит — и совершенно точно уйдет. И теперь-то совершенно точно пожалеет.

Не сделать ничего было бы губительно. Означало бы конец всему. Поэтому Меньшиков осторожно вдохнул и скользнул губами вдоль Сашиного рта, легонько касаясь теплой кожи.

От губ здорово пахло алкоголем и сигаретами, однако это совсем не мешало. Меньшиков и сам пьянел от его дыхания, теряя ощущение твердой опоры под ногами. Как вчера на сцене. Как всегда, когда Саша слишком близко.

Он умел позволять себе верить — этого требовала актерская работа. И он на секунду позволил себе поверить в этот пленительный момент. На десять секунд. На тридцать.

Потом с тоской отстранился, возвращаясь к реальности. Саша потянулся за ним, как за магнитом, и Меньшиков не отпустил его руки.

— Сюда.

Саша замер, как дикий зверь. Даже глаза блеснули так же.

— Давай сядем, — Меньшиков аккуратно потянул его за собой на диван.

Сели.

Он знал, что трогать нельзя. Или, ладно уж, просто держать за руку. Но вместо этого, сопротивляясь собственному движению, убрал челку с Сашиного лба. И Саша, как тогда, в зале, ласково боднул руку и поднял лицо, пытаясь поймать губами его пальцы.

«Что же ты делаешь, Господи. Невозможно же!»

Выдохнул короткое «Саша!» и убрал руку. Тот нахмурился и даже сделал нечеткое движение, вроде как намереваясь встать.

Меньшиков снова поймал его руку обеими ладонями.

— Иди сюда.

Прижал к себе, поцеловал в висок, принялся бережно разминать ладонь. Саша выдохнул и прижался щекой к его щеке.

«Вот он, рядом, настоящий, приходит к тебе сам. Хочешь — бери. Сейчас он позволит».

Но тоска говорила куда громче сладких фантазий.

Не будет ничего. Этот момент обречен. Каждый из ваших моментов обречен. В театральной среде ничего не скрыть, а Саша — не тот человек, который бы простил ему такую… славу. Да, он приходит сам, но за другим. А поцелуи — это просто…

Он вздрогнул, сбиваясь с мысли, от того, что Саша коснулся губами его шеи и неторопливо прошелся от уха вниз, до воротника, отвел пальцами край ткани, припал к изгибу мышцы.

Меньшиков тихо застонал, попытался отодвинуться, но тело вдруг стало чужое: слушалось оно почему-то Сашу, а не собственного владельца. Откинул голову, позволив целовать ключицу и горло… Саша на ощупь, не отрываясь, принялся расстегивать пуговицы белой рубашки.

Будто током прошило. О чем ты там только что думал? Не о том ли, что Саша тебе первый не простит собственной ошибки?

— Постой, — он перехватил Сашину руку. — Стой же.

— Что? — хрипло спросил тот, блестя глазами в полумраке.

— Не надо. Ты подумай… Это не то, что тебе нужно.

Превращение было… быстрым.

— И вы, конечно же, знаете, что мне нужно, — Саша скорее оскалился, чем улыбнулся. Встал.

— Нет, я…

— Спокойной ночи, Олег Евгеньевич. Спокойной ночи.

Дверь хлопнула, и сразу стало неожиданно холодно посреди теплой летней ночи.


	6. Chapter 6

Он знал, что промахнулся, но поделать ничего уже не мог. Будто бы ехал, ехал по ночной трассе, и вдруг в свете фар возник быстрый силуэт, сверкнул глазами, а дальше — рывок руля и кувырком в кювет.

Саша теперь совершенно явным образом избегал его, даже появлялся в театре только ради собственных репетиций и спектаклей, не задерживаясь ни секундой более. Дважды они видели друг друга в коридоре, и оба раза Саша не стеснялся развернуться и уйти в другом направлении.

На третий раз уйти не удалось: выйдя последним из костюмерной после «Гамлета», он буквально уперся в Меньшикова, который честно отстоял под дверью последние минут сорок.

— Петров, нужно поговорить, — сердце колотилось, и внутри перетекали друг в друга страх, обида, надежда.

— О чем это? — Саша обошел его, не глядя, и двинулся по пустому коридору к лестнице.

Меньшиков ухватил его за рукав. Затрещала ткань пиджака.

— Стой!

— Я устал, Олег Евгеньевич. Это не подождет? — Саша смотрел холодными глазами.

— Я тоже устал, Петров. Что за детский сад!

— Это вы о чем?

Тут уж Меньшиков почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Игра в прятки надоела ему до смерти. Он дернул Сашу к себе, открыл ближайшую дверь и втолкнул внутрь. Это была темная гримерная.

Хлопнул рукой по выключателю.

Саша никак не отреагировал на грубость. Стоял и смотрел, прищурив глаза.

— О чем я? О том, что ты избегаешь меня, заставляя гоняться за тобой, как за ребенком. Это, в конце концов, смешно!

— Вам смешно? — выплюнул Саша, дернувшись вперед. — Вам смешно, Олег Евгеньевич? А может быть, вам просто стоит перестать гоняться за мной? Неужели так трудно понять, что я не хочу вас видеть?!

— Саша, мы взрослые люди! Давай и выяснять свои проблемы, как взрослые! — Меньшиков тоже почти кричал. Хорошо, что в театре уже почти никого.

— О. Взрослые люди? Как интересно. Что-то я не заметил, чтобы вчера вы вели себя, как взрослый человек.

— Нет, я как раз…

— Вы вели себя, как трус, Олег Евгеньевич! Вы и есть трус и лицемер, — Саша выплюнул эти слова кривым ртом. — Ладно бы врали мне. Но вы же и себе врете. Зачем, почему? Да плевать. Отстаньте от меня просто.

Меньшиков стоял, немо глядя на него. Слова не появлялись и вдохнуть не получалось — казалось, что в грудь ударили тараном, выбив весь воздух. Саша и раньше говорил ему жестокие вещи, но почему-то в этот раз было по-настоящему больно.

— Саша… — кое-как смог выдавить он.

— Ну что Саша, что Саша?! Я же не просто так к вам пришел тогда, а вы решили, уже не знаю, что вы решили, что я пьян, наверное… Да не важно. Главное, что вы за меня решили, что мне нужно, что мне пойдет на пользу. И знаете что? Были правы! Ваше общество мне на пользу точно не идет!

Слова упали, как камни, хороня под собой всякую надежду на продолжение их отношений — любое, не только то, которого бы Меньшиков хотел и которого так хотел избежать.

Саша развернулся к двери, зло пнул попавшийся под ногу стул. Меньшиков протянул руку, словно намереваясь ухватить пустоту.

— Не уходи. Выслушай меня, Саша. Я прошу.

Саша пожал плечами.

— Ради бога. Говорите, если вам так важно, — он отпустил дверную ручку, но поворачиваться не спешил.

— Я не лицемер, Саша. Просто до последнего не понимал, насколько все далеко зашло — внутри меня самого. Но ты прав, я трус. Испугался, что если я… если мы… За тебя испугался. У тебя же все впереди, никаких преград, огромный потенциал. Представь, что за твоей спиной будут шептаться о «покровителе».

Саша дернулся всем телом, явно желая возразить, но Меньшиков заторопился:

— Нет, ты подумай секунду! Хорошо, представь, что это не я, а кто-то другой, тоже старше и влиятельнее? Замени меня на кого-угодно и ты поймешь.

— Но это вы! — не выдержал Саша. — Это вы, и только попробуйте еще раз… Вы что, не понимаете, как это звучит? Что я настолько неразборчив, что могу подставить вместо вас любого… покровителя. Ну, сказали бы уже — папика.

Меньшикова передернуло.

— Ага! Вам даже слышать противно. А мне каково? А что будут говорить… Да ради бога! Мы уже такого про себя наслушались. Или вы боитесь за карьеру?

— Меня уже, скорее всего, ничего не утопит. А тебя — может.

— Мне плевать, — Саша дернул плечами, повернулся наконец лицом. — Слушайте, Олег Евгеньич, это пустой разговор. Я уже понял, что сделал глупость, переоценил ваше ко мне «особое» отношение. Полез, куда не следовало. Давайте закончим на этом.

Он замолчал, а потом вдруг тяжело сел на стул.

— Я устал.

Сердце задыхалось в шелковом шнурке: тот стягивался все туже и резал по живому. Меньшиков сделал осторожный шаг и опустился на колено у Сашиных ног.

— Прости меня. Я даже предположить не мог… — он хотел посмотреть Саше в лицо, но тот отвернулся.

— Что вы извиняетесь? Все равно же будет по-вашему. Вы такой человек. Легкий. Я другой. Воспринял все слишком серьезно.

«Что тебе сказать, Саша, сокровище мое? Что серьезней некуда, а я все проворонил? Думал — это такая легкая необязательная игра, что мне очень свойственно. Пока не оказалось, что все стало слишком по-настоящему…»

Он взял себя в руки, вдохнул поглубже, и шнурок в груди стянулся больнее.

— Я идиот, Сашенька. До последнего думал, что все прикосновения — краденные. Что ты даже и близко не чувствуешь ко мне того, что я чувствую к тебе. Запрещал себе думать о самой возможности. Вот и испортил все. И поделом мне, старому дураку… Ну не дергайся, что ты, я же, и правда, в два раза старше… Мне поделом, а ты такого не заслужил.

Саша как-то съежился, тихонько шмыгнул носом, но когда Меньшиков аккуратно взял его за руку — ладонь забрал.

— Олевгенич, — он, совсем как раньше, смазал имя и отчество, но голос звучал глуховато и напряженно: — Будем считать, что признались друг другу — и хватит на сегодня. Мы устали оба. Давайте по домам.

Медленно встал, оставив Меньшикова сидеть на полу. От двери обернулся коротко, но ничего не сказал.

***

Конец сезона, как любое время перед отпуском, был наполнен крайне важными делами, перемежающимися совершенно бессмысленной суетой. Отличить одно от другого было сложно и в лучшее время, а сейчас время у Меньшикова было совсем не лучшее. Если бы не два ассистента, он бы и вовсе не справился. Сел бы в темной подсобке и просидел до нового сезона.

— Олеженька, — Настя вела машину, а он откинулся на подголовник и прикрыл глаза, — Ты совсем уставший последнее время. Что случилось? Что-то с театром?

— Нет, все нормально. Но действительно устал, как черт. На когда там у нас билеты?

— На девятое июля. Прямо после вечеринки.

Он вспомнил — они говорили об этом. О том, что Настя заберет его на такси после традиционного праздника закрытия сезона. Еще спорили о том, что лучше бы она пошла с ним, а чемоданы собрали бы заранее.

«Мы обязательно что-то забудем!» — упиралась жена.

«Да и черт с ним! Италия все-таки, не Зимбабве! На месте купим», — настаивал Меньшиков.

Но победа осталась за Настей, и Меньшиков традиционно обещал на празднике много не пить.

На самом деле она нужна была ему в качестве поддержки и своего рода ограничителя. Не искать глазами Сашу, не дергаться в его сторону, не метаться, подойти или нет. Вот жена под боком — развлекай ее и не выдумывай.

Раньше он сказал бы «не выдумывай несуществующего», но, как оказалось, оно еще как существовало. И от этого все стало только сложнее.

***

-…и спасибо всем вам, дорогие коллеги, за этот сезон! — Меньшиков лучезарно улыбнулся, похлопал, помахал и сел на свое место. Отмечали на открытой террасе небольшого ресторана. Ветер колыхал белые занавески, подметая их краями деревянный пол.

Саша сидел через весь длинный стол от него и постоянно болтал со всеми поблизости. Даже не слишком внимательно слушал поздравительную речь худрука. Но то и дело Меньшиков чувствовал на себе короткий взгляд — или может быть, внушил себе, потому что подняв глаза, видел, что Саша уже смотрит в другую сторону.

Он быстро опрокинул несколько рюмок, забыв о своем обещании. Почувствовал, что его подозрительно быстро развозит, и незаметно вышел из-за стола, пользуясь тем, что все увлечены беседой. На стороне молодежи громко смеялись. И Саша. Саша тоже смеялся.

Чуть отойдя от террасы, он обнаружил небольшой ажурный фонтан. Сел на низкий бортик, зачерпнул воды, плеснул себе в лицо. Прохладно потекло за воротник. Он стряхнул руки, положил их на колени и лег лицом в ладони. Он выпитого слегка покачивало. Когда там Настя заедет? В десять?

Что-то коснулось плеча, и он вздрогнул, поднял лицо.

— Не хотел пугать, простите, Олег Евгеньевич, — Саша присел на бортик рядом с ним. — Все в порядке?

— Да, все хорошо, — чужим голосом проговорил Меньшиков. От неожиданной сашиной близости он будто окаменел.

— А, ну ладно. А то я вижу — вы ушли и пропали. Долго не было.

— Долго?

— Ну, минут пятнадцать…

Меньшиков набрался решимости посмотреть на Сашу: тот был чуть раскрасневшийся от выпитого, в белой футболке с низким вырезом, из которого, будто издеваясь, во всех подробностях выглядывали худощавые ключицы.

— Вы уезжаете сегодня? — казалось, Саша хочет говорить о другом, но спрашивает ненужное просто, чтобы говорить хоть о чем-то.

— Да. Вот уже… — он взглянул на часы: — Через двадцать минут.

Быстро же прошел вечер.

Они немного помолчали. Саша подобрал веточку и нарисовал на песчаной дорожке какие-то штрихи и кружочек. Присмотревшись, Меньшиков понял, что написано «ОЕ». Аккуратно забрал у Саши веточку, почти не коснувшись его пальцев, и нарисовал вопросительный знак.

Саша вернул себе письменную принадлежность, подумал, подумал, покрутил в руках, потом отбросил в сторону.

— Глупости это.

— Саша, — Меньшиков вдруг понял, что нужно сказать, а там уже будь что будет: — я скучаю. По нашему общению. По всему, что было раньше.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Саша и коротко прижался лбом к его плечу.

Шнурок на сердце, чуть было ослабевший за последние дни, затянулся снова.

Вдали качнулись белые занавески.

«Вон он! Возле фонтана. Олег Евгеньевич!»

Из-за занавесок вышла Настя и помахала рукой.

— Такси ждет, Олег! Едем!

Меньшиков махнул в ответ, мол, иду, но остался сидеть. Саша уже отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние, а сердце все так же ныло.

— Хорошего отпуска, — пожелал Саша тихо, глядя в глаза.

— И тебе. Отдохни хорошенько. Хотя кому я говорю. У тебя уже наверняка вагон проектов на лето.

— Три.

— И все-таки отдохни, Саша.

Настя нетерпеливо помахала еще раз, Меньшиков встал и отступил на шаг от фонтана. Саша смотрел на него своими яркими глазами, не отрываясь. Еще шаг. Настя подошла и обняла его сзади.

— Ну поехали, что ты все не можешь расстаться с работой! Привет, Саша, ничего личного, — засмеялась она.

Саша вскинул руку, улыбнулся, но смотрел все так же на Меньшикова.

— Счастливого вам полета.

— Спасибо.

Почти мучительным усилием Меньшиков повернулся к Саше спиной и зашагал по дорожке.

Нужно было просто пройти эти двадцать шагов.

Впереди было лето, отдых и холмы Тосканы.


End file.
